Count Me In
by coco-toko
Summary: Suddenly the dark stage lit up and five boys materialized onto the stage. Hinata’s eye’s met the onyx eyed singer and they widened slightly as a smirk made its way toward her. " SasuHina and slight NaruIno songfic oneshot. SasukexHinata NarutoxIno R


Not my first fic, but first ever posted so please don't be mean! I did my best. X:

I do not own Naruto. If I did SasuHina and NaruIno would be existent with nothing getting in the way. C:

Enjoy!

The bold in the song means that's the part of the song it was referring to. Sorry, but the singing and the story part of the song got mixed in.

* * *

She stood in front of the full body mirror. The window behind her reflected the moon that matched her pearl essence eyes. They shined brightly as she fidgeted with the hem of the too short skirt her bouncy blonde friend picked out. Its dirty white ruffles peeked out from the bottom of the layered dark lavender skirt. A strapless black halter top was lightly tucked into the skirt with a chain link belt hung around the waist where the top and skirt met. She smoothed out the skirt and headed towards her bathroom to apply the light make-up.

Across town her blonde friend smiled brightly as she applied the blue eye shadow lightly. Her pale blue dress reached below her bottom and hugged her figure to show off the curves she began to develop during the teen years and the breasts that finally reached her standards. The mascara she planned to apply was suddenly missing from the drawer she searched so she just stood back and viewed herself. Her hair was already done, instead of its normal ponytail she left it down and teased it lightly to give it volume. She smirked at the mirror and knew she'd look hot. Now all that was left was to gather her friend and head towards the concert.

_I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen_

The raven haired young man slouched on the musty old couch as he listened to his over-hyper best friend rant on and on about how the two hottest girls from the modeling world were going to watch them. Them! The raven could care less but his blonde friend insisted that he'd like the blue-black haired mistress that would accompany the girl he was after.

"Tch, dobe, are you sure these girls are sane?" Sasuke asked with a huff.

"Yes teme. Just remember the blonde cutie is mine. Her friend is hot too but I mean this girl is just too good," Naruto replied.

"What happened to Sakura?" He got a snort at his question.

"That slut? All she wanted was a one night stand and I refuse to be someone's play thing," Naruto pouted like a young child.

"Hn. You sure this girl is COMPLETELY sane?"

"Jeez. I can tell you she's sane and if you're going to ask me about her looks I'll show you a pic. Remember, she's a model." Naruto grabbed the latest issue of Kunoichi magazine that bass player Shikamaru brought in. He flipped a few pages before he stopped on a picture and threw it at Sasuke.

He grabbed the magazine with ease and stared at the picture his friend threw. She was cute. No, that was an understatement. She was gorgeous. Her eyes were like pearls, the pupils barely visible, but they shined like the moon. His preference when it came to day and night. She didn't smile in this picture but those eyes showed happiness that could only be seen if you looked hard enough. He didn't even finish his examination of the picture before his rhythm guitarist and drummer came barging in.

"Oi Chouji, stop eating all our food!" yelled the brown haired and tan guitarist.

"I'm sorry Kiba but it's just so good!" the other meekly replied.

Sasuke glared at his companions for interrupting his examination of this mysterious beauty. Chouji flinched but Kiba, being as fearless and not to mention loud as Naruto, simply shined a fang enhanced grin and ran over to look at what Sasuke was staring at. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled at the fact that Sasuke had suddenly jerked the magazine away to protect a picture of a girl.

"Haha Sasuke, haven't even met the chick yet and already possessive. Good luck to her"

"Hn. Whatever Kiba. Did Kakashi say we were ready?"

"Yea, only reason we came. Come on before Shikamaru falls asleep on the speakers again."

Naruto and Chouji had already left while Kiba was busy laughing at Sasuke so they were the only two left. Sasuke followed Kiba with his eyes as he left the room. When he was sure everyone was gone he grabbed the magazine and ripped the picture out then left the room while shoving it into his back pocket.

_When the lights go up  
I wanna watch the way you  
Take the stage by storm  
The way you wrap those boys around your finger;  
Go on and play the leader  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second last_

The blue-black haired mistress and her best friend hopped out of their cab and ran to the door. Flashing their tickets they bolted past the guy before he could even get a good look at them. They were late for the concert and Ino had promised Naruto that they would be up front so now they had to shove their way past the screaming fan crazed girls. Hinata flinched. Clusmy was her middle name and she knew atleast ten people would suffer the wrath of the two inch heels Ino had insisted on wearing. Her curled hair bounced as she ran after he friend who held her wrist in a death grip.

"I-ino-chan!" Hinata tried to yell over the crowd but to no avail. Minutes passed and they luckily made it in one piece and were now pressed against the railing as girls tried to get closer to the stage.

Suddenly the dark stage lit up and five boys materialized onto the stage. Hinata's eye's met the onyx eyed singer and they widened slightly as a smirk made its way toward her. The wide eyes were soon followed with blushing cheeks and a meek smile as she awaited the start of his voice. She turned to her friend to find out who she would be looking at. She followed her gaze as it landed on the blonde boy next to her mysterious raven.

"_I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen_

When the lights go up  
I wanna watch the way you  
Take the stage by storm  
The way you wrap those boys around your finger;  
Go on and play the leader  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second last

_**'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd"**_

"Thank you for coming tonight! We are the Shinobi and we're so glad to have our fans here tonight!" Sasuke yelled into the mic. He grimaced slightly at the high pitch of the crazed fangirls that he'd have to run away from after all of this.

Sasuke waited for his beat before his voice filled the mic. Girls screamed and chanted his name but his eyes only left the gorgeous woman in front of him once. He shifted his gaze to his lead guitarist, a.k.a Naruto and followed his eyes to the blonde next to his beauty. A blonde like him, only a paler female version at that. He returned his eyes to the beauty before him and smirked at her blush and could only imagine making her look that cute other times.

Naruto poured his heart out while he played his guitar and constantly kept his gaze on Ino.

'God she's beautiful,' he thought to himself and quickly composed himself because he almost missed a beat.

"_Live and let live  
you'll be the showgirl of the home-team  
I'll be the narrator  
Telling another tale of the American dream  
I see your name in lights  
We can make you a star  
Girl, we'll take the world by storm  
It isn't that hard..."_

He sang directly to her. No one else. It was ironic, she was already a star but if he could hold her she'd become even bigger. Imagining her next to him in the tabloids. She seemed like the shy type so she'd be clutching his arm with that oh so cute blush of hers. He brought the mic to his lips as he sang, imagining it being her that he could pull ever so close.

She felt dizzy, intoxicated. His voice filled her and she knew, just knew, that this was being sung to her. She wanted to reach for him. Have him take her wherever he wanted and to give her himself. Not in the crazy I want to bang this boy all night kind of way, but in the loving way. She found out his name, not through Ino, but through the crazed fangirls behind them.

"Sasuke..," she whispered.

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd  
Whoa_

Ha ha.."

Naruto mouthed the words Sasuke sang. Him and teme were the ones who wrote the song so he knew it by heart. Sadly his voice was not up to the same standards as Sasuke so he only sang back up when needed. He mouthed those words though, like he was singing to Ino. He wanted them to get together, live a life together… like the song said. Create a story.

Ino stared at Naruto, she couldn't tell he was mouthing the song to her, but she could tell he was staring right at her. She lightly blushed and smiled. She screamed his name with along with a few of the other girls, hoping he would hear her. Little did she know, she was the only one he could hear.

"_Take a breath, don't it sounds so easy?  
Never had a doubt  
Now I'm going crazy  
Watching from the floor  
Take a breath, let the rest come easy  
Never settle down  
'Cause the cash flow leaves me  
Always wanting more"_

Sasuke was getting so lost in those eyes. Those eyes that reflected the moon. He never put much effort into his singing but now he was singing with all his heart. The cold he kept up melting as he pushed to use the song to show her how much he wanted her. Not just anyone. _Her. _She would notice. She had to, he looked at her, traced her body up and down, and paused at the pass hanging around her neck. He smirked. Looks like he'd be getting to know her after all.

Hinata grasped for the pass around her neck. She couldn't wait till the end of all of this so she could meet Sasuke…

"_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd_

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle"

Sasuke sang the last words of the song with as much emotion as he could and then slowed down to a whisper, his voice fading into the sound of the instruments. The song concluded and cheers and yelps came from the crowd. The band thanked the audience and continued their work until the end of the concert..

"How troublesome..," Shikamaru said, collapsing into the couch. They all left the stage together and headed back to their room to cool off. The concert was a big hit and it brought on encore after encore much to Naruto and Sasuke's dismay.

"Ne Shikamaru come on. I'm hungry lets go get food," Chouji said.

"Ne, no. I'm going to take a nap."

"Fine! Kiba come with me please?"

"Ugh, fine Chouji but I better get a snack out of this." With that Kiba and Chouji left the room leaving behind two anxious best friends and a sleeping Shikamaru.

As if they could sense their growing anxiety Ino and Hinata burst through the doors of the room. Well more specifically, Ino bust through and Hinata slowly followed. Naruto ran up to Ino and picked her up off her feet which got some high pitched squeals and giggles from the blonde beauty. Ino whispered in his ear and nudged Naruto's gaze towards Hinata and Sasuke. He got the hint and smiled widely before grabbing Ino's hand and taking her towards the door. Before they were out Naruto and Ino gave each of their best friends a wink then ran off to have some fun.

Sasuke stared at her and she cast her gaze down towards the shaggy carpet. She didn't know what to say or how to react yet so she was hoping he'd speak first. Catching on that she might be uncomfortable, he motioned her towards a few chairs and offered her a seat which she politely accepted.

"So, did you like the concert?" he asked while still staring at her.

"A-a-ano.. um.. o-oh.. y-yes.. I-it was r-really good.. and y-you have a r-really n-nice voice…" she meekly replied, turning red by the second. He smirked slightly at her blushing and then reached out his hand to her chin. He lifted her head and she was forced to look him in the eyes. Those pearly orbs widened and contrasted against her now tomato red face.

"You know, Naruto was right, you're not trying to rape me so you must be sane."

"H-h-huh??" she managed to stammer out.

He chuckled lightly and gave her a rare and genuine smile. She was slightly taken aback since he only smirked so far.

"I mean… I like you," he smirked and watched her. She fell sideways out of her chair but before she could make herself create a thud that would probably wake up Shikamaru, strong arms encircled her. She opened her eyes which she didn't even realized were closed and found them looking into onyx eyes.

He slowly leaned in. Inching slowly, giving her chances to jerk away from him… but she didn't.

She saw him leaning in, and the shy little Hyuuga that would normally run away from any male coming this close just waited. Waited for the lips of the young man before her to come down on her own.

He leaned in closer and closer. Until finally their lips met. She felt butterflies set flight in her stomach and her heart began to pound in her chest. It took her a little but she adjusted and then she began to kiss him back with a passion that she's never shared with anyone.

He tensed slightly when their lips connected and then relaxed and smirked as he felt her kiss him back with slight urgency. He gripped at her waist and pulled her closer. His arms snaked around her waist. He licked her lips begging for entrance, which she timidly allowed. This gave him room to show her even more, just how much he wanted her. Not like how Sakura wanted Naruto, but the loving kind.

They broke apart and gasped for air. Sasuke leaned his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes to match him and moved one hand to cup his cheek while the other played with his hair. She smiled and they stayed in the that position until Sasuke moved her onto his lap in which she gradually fell asleep. Not without whispering a three faint words to him…

"I love you…"

He smirked and played with her hair and faintly whispered it back to her.

"I love you too Hime. Don't forget to count me in…"

Before drifting into his own slumber.

Hiding by the door, Ino and Naruto smiled to each other at the loving scene. Naruto had finally found someone for the cold hearted teme. He quickly snapped a picture with his phone and then picked up Ino to head for the hotel.

Sasuke wasn't the only one to find a love tonight.

* * *

Hehe, thank youuu. It's my first SasuHina and my first fanfic I was willing to post. Don't be too mean to me please!

I love reviews so please do!

Sasuke: Heh.

Hinata: T-thank y-y-you all..!

Ino: Woot! I'm hot!

Naruto: Damn right! -picks Ino up and runs off-

Me: Thanks again!


End file.
